


Costumes

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, F/F, Family, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh the things Ruby gets talked into...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

"You could always go as a werewolf."

A sour look at Regina makes her burst into giggles and Emma to growl and lunge like a movie monster at Henry. Only they could make jokes about my deadly alter-ego, but I've heard worse.

"Only if you go in your old evil digs."

"Oh, I was thinking more along the line of those slutty Red Riding Hood costumes we see online."

Dammit, she makes it sound so sexy and appealing... and I know that I’ll be agreeing to this even as it embarrasses the hell out of me.


End file.
